


New and Eager

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Noam shifts awkwardly and offers Alicia an even worse smile. He has grown up watching her.  Now they need to find a way to work together.





	

Noam shifts awkwardly and offers Alicia an even worse smile. He has grown up watching her. In friendly or even dating terms seven years is not a huge age gap but he has _grown up watching her_. A few packets of tissues have been smuggled into the outside bins due to this woman and now he is standing opposite her in Stephanie's office being told they are going to work with each other. Romantically. He feels like only one of his lungs can be bothered making an effort.

For her part Alicia turns with a smile and offers her hand. "I'm sure that we will do great. Come find me when we get our first scripts, yeah?"

And then she is gone and Noam is left with Stephanie which seems worse. He used to watch her as a child claiming he couldn't sleep then peering through his dad's fingers as the Undertaker strapped her to a cross. Whenever his mother found out she would scream and rant at his father and Noam had to suppress giggles . 

"I'll um...head off and um...go think of ideas for this. Not that you need my ideas but fleshing our characters and um yeah. Good chat."

Stephanie looks amused, like she has seen this sort of thing a million times, and he could swear he hears a gentle laugh as he shuts the door and flees down the hallway. Noam feels very uncomfortable with it all. He has never had to work with a female wrestler in this capacity before. Hell, he has been trained while _wrestling_ with women. He is a cruiserweight which is a nice way of saying he's small and light and not everyone can be Rey Mysterio. Women who were in his weight class trained against him and many times left him with bruises and something to think about. ' _Fake._ Yeah those guys who sit with their beer covered in cheeto dust should get in the ring with Charlotte and feel the burn when she folds them up like a fucking pretzel. Or take a suplex from Becky or lie flat and take twisted-bliss from Alexa. She may be small and light but she's still a person landing on another person from height. 

Something twists in Noam's gut. Alicia hasn't wrestled a lot recently on TV and when she did they were short matches where she jobbed out in spectacular fashion. She probably wants nothing to do with Noam or this storyline. Sure she will get to perform at house shows but that is not the same. It is not why people come to the WWE. It sure isn't why people live off cans of tuna, cheap pasta and hope. He is suddenly struck by a hope that Alicia is getting this position to keep her on TV and not that Noam has stolen her moment .

Dean Ambrose appears up ahead in the corridor and Noam gives him a respectful nod. He's always liked Dean in the short time that he has known him. Sure he does not talk much but Noam knows he has also wrestled women and somehow he feels there is a connection between them. A mutual understanding of respecting others. 

"Sup?"

"Aye. Awrite?"

"Still living. Renee is in makeup and hair and-" he waves his hands around in front of him dramatically, "Stuff."

"It does take a while but what do us men know eh?"

Dean nods but raises an eyebrow as he does it. "I think she looks great without it is all. And she doesn't need the amounts of it. Sometimes I can smell it on her. Just....make-up. Fuckin weird man but whatever she's happy."

"Yeah. Guess I'll have to get used to it." Noam blurts out, suddenly needing to speak his fears out loud. "Got paired with Alicia. Guess she'll be the bird on 205. I'll need to make sure I don't try talk scripts when she's getting her hair done."

 

"She's a professional. I wouldn't worry about working with her. Plenty I'd rather not. Anyway, I'm gonna try track down Sami while we're all in the same place. He's fucking weird man but fun."

Noam recognises a dismissal when he gets one so accepts the slap of hands and carries on towards catering. His stomach still feels uncomfortable. No one told him life was going to be like this.


End file.
